The Twelve Kunai of Konoha
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: The Hidden leaf shinobi must capture one of thier own in order to win the power of the scroll he is carrying. When Naruto and the gang all fall behind the rest of the village because they decided to party the night before will they have what it takes to win the completion or have to face the wrath of Tsunade? Please review to keep me going.
1. The Completion Begins

The Twelve Kunai of Konoha

The Competition Begins

Tsunade was in her office, working on her latest pile of paper work that night. She stopped when she felt another presents come near the room. "Yes, what is?"

A shinobi landed in front of her desk kneeled down with his head down as well. "Lady Tsunade, I've came to make a request."

"Is it about tomorrow?"

The shinobi nodded.

Tsunade sat back in her chair. "Alright, what is it?"

"I like to prepare some traps in the forest," he said. "Considering what I'll be up against tomorrow I liked the chance to prepare. It won't be anything fetal of course."

"I know that. Very well, you have tonight to prepare anything you need for tomorrow," the Hokage said.

"Thank you." The shinobi disappeared from the office.

Tsunade sighed. She spun around in her chair to look outside her window. "So tomorrow is the big day. I hope everyone is ready."

-N-

The next day at sunrise, all the shinobi of the hidden leaf village shot out of bed, heading straight for the Hokage's mansion after hearing the signal. Everyone gathered in the front of the building, standing on the grounds, walls, or inside the trees all to get a look at the Hokage, who was standing on top of the building. Her assistant Shizune stood next to her.

Tsunade looked around the ground to see all the shinobi that were gathered from rookie genin all the way up to veteran ANBU Black Ops. She placed her hand on her hip. "It looks like everyone is here. OK, listen up because I only want to explain this once. These are direct orders from the Fire Lord himself."

Low mumbles came from the crowd.

_The Fire Lord?_ Kakashi thought. _What could he want?_

The shinobi from yesterday appeared on the roof just a few steps behind Tsunade. He was now decked out in ANBU gear with a large green scroll on his back. On the forehead of his mask was the character for 'target'. He walked up next to the Hokage, looking down at the crowd.

"A discovery was made about a month ago," Tsunade began. "This has been something the Lords Land of Fire has been waiting for, for generations. Because what's inside it is a special ninjutsu that increase one's abilities simply by looking inside it. New jutsus gained from a single glance."

Gasps and mumbles came from out of the crowd.

Tsunade gestured toward the ANBU looking shinobi on her left. "The person you see here before looking at the scroll wasn't in the league of being ANBU; however after finding and looking inside this scroll he maybe well beyond ANBU Black Ops level. The thing is he's been hiding it up to today as he was ordered to."

"Can such a jutsu exist?" Asuma questioned out loud.

"I guess we're about to find out," Kurenai said.

Tsunade pointed to the young man. "Now then even though this jutsu is powerful it has a limit. The jutsu can only be performed a total of twelve times."

This got everyone in the crowd uneasy.

"Therefore the fairest way to decide who will get the new power is to hold a completion. It will also be a mission for all of you as well. So those who can capture him and retrieve the scroll from him will have succeeded and those who don't will get a failure on their record. And as a shinobi he can disgust himself and hide himself anyway he pleases as it is his mission to keep it away from you all."

Konohamaru looked determine.

"But I at least want to give a sporty chance so," Tsunade turned toward the shinobi. "Give them a glance of your face then you can go." The shinobi complied, taking off his mask for them to see it. The whole crowd gasped when they saw who it was.

"But isn't that-" Kakashi said in awe.

"I can't believe it," Kurenai said.

The shinobi then putted his mask back on. He placed his hand over his forehead then quickly removed it to see that the 'target' character was gone. He took a few steps back then disappeared without a trace.

Tsunade then focused back on the crowd with the most serious expression. "Alright, I'm going to explain the rules of the mission to you and after that you can go on after him." Tsunade quickly went through all of the rules for this mission she then finished up by saying, "Show the reason you are called shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Dismiss!"

With that everyone knew she was serious and they all shattered after the fake ANBU.

-N-

Naruto sat up in his bed with his alarm going off. He had just woken up and wasn't feeling like his normal energetic self today. "Oh boy, what a night last night." He reached over and turned off the alarm. He then went on to get up and get dress for the day.

-N-

Naruto left the house and walked down the streets of Konoha to meet up with his friends. He finally arrived at a tree beside a road where Shino, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting for him. Naruto yawned. "Hey, you guys."

Sasuke shifted his eyes toward the blond hair shinobi. "You sure took your sweet time."

"Don't give me that I just woke up," Naruto complained. Naruto looked up toward a roof to see some shinobi leap by. "Hey, have you guys noticed all the running around going on?"

"Of course we did," Shino said. "We wouldn't be very good shinobi if we didn't now would we?"

"So what's it all about?"

"We're not sure?" Neji spoke.

"No, one will stand still long enough to answer the question and normal civilians don't seem to know anything about it either," Rock Lee stepped in.

Naruto turned to face the tree they were all standing under. He scratched his head. "That's kind of weird."

Sasuke's eyes shifted. "Get Down!" Sasuke tackled Naruto to the side as everyone else got down. Shuriken flew at the group hitting the fence behind them instead. Sasuke looked back. "There are more coming."

Out of the tree, kunai knives flew down at the group. They all quickly leaped out of the way just being out of range of the tree. Sasuke stood up with his eyes focus. "Come out here." A shinobi appeared on the fence behind the tree. He had on an ANBU mask with two blue circles around the eye holes.

"Anbu?" they group questioned.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke questioned.

The ANBU raised his fist to his head that held three kunai in between his fingers.

Sasuke appeared in front of said ANBU. He drew his sword from his back to swing it at their enemy when the man disappeared.

"Byakugan," Neji announced. His eyes activated to see where their opponent had gone. "Behind us." Everyone turned around to see the man behind them. Each of them got in a defensive position ready to strike.

"I suppose I can't fool those eyes, huh Neji," the masked shinobi said.

"Wait a minute, that voice," Hinata said.

The man chuckled. He reached for his mask, taking it off to reveal himself as…

"Kiba!" they all yelled.

Naruto pointed at the dog shinobi with his eyes going white with rage. "Kiba, you jerk why did you attack us like that?"

"A shinobi should never let their guard down," he responded. "Is that what you're going to say to an enemy when they attack you battle."

"Why you!?"

Sasuke leaped off the fence and walked up to the others. "Kiba, its fine if you want to test us, but using shuriken is taking it too far."

"Yeah, you could have killed us. jerk."

Kiba looked at all his friends strangely. _That's weird. None of them are trying to capture me_.

"And why are you dressed up as ANBU?" Naruto yelled.

"That's a good question," Neji said.

Kiba had his left eye halfway close. _Don't tell me none of them showed up for this morning's meeting. I thought I just might have missed them in the large crowd. Well, maybe I can have some fun while on this mission after all_. Kiba got a wicked smile on his face.

"Hey what's with that smile, Kiba?"

"Let me guess all of you forgot Lady Tsunade's orders didn't you," Kiba suddenly said.

All of them were caught off guard. "What orders? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember any orders," Sakura responded.

"She told ever shinobi two weeks ago that they were supposed to meet today in front of her mansion," he reminded the group.

Sakura's eyes went bug white with fright. Sweat poured down her face. _That was today?_

"What we're all of you doing?" Kiba questioned. "She gave a signal and everything. Man, once Lady Tsunade finds out she's going to beat you all like a drum." Kiba laughed. His friends on the other hand turned white as ghost with sweat flowing down their bodies.

Kiba folded his arms across his chest. "So what are you going to tell her?" he continued to mock.

Ino balled up her fist and glared at Naruto. "This is all your fault! I knew we shouldn't have listened to you and went out partying all night."

Naruto held his hands up defensively. "I didn't know the important meeting granny schedule was the next morning."

"You're all Chunnin and Jonin you should know better. At least most of you." Kiba lowered his shoulders and pointed at his friends, realizing something. "Hey, wait a minute! I don't remember being invited to any party."

"Naruto didn't invite you," Sasuke said simply.

"Oh, is that how it is, Naruto?"

Naruto balled up his fist in front of his chest. "You're the one who keeps making fun of me because I'm still a Genin."

"Yeah, well I can't wait to see Lady Tsunade put you in the hospital."

"Couldn't you just simply tell us what the Hokage wanted," Shino said.

"Yes, that's right," Hinata spoke up.

"And why would I do that." Kiba turned his head away from his friends. His shifted his eyes back toward them. "It'll be a lot funnier to see her beat you all up. Especially since you all left me out of all the fun."

"Come on, don't be like that," Tenten replied.

"Yeah, be mature about this," Ino chimed in.

Kiba turned back to face them. He placed the ANBU mask back on his face with the character 'target' now on the forehead. "Nah, it's better to embarrass you."

"Why are you putting that mask back on you, jerk?" Naruto yelled.

Kiba practically lifted up the mask to release a brownish-golden gas. It quickly surrounded the shinobi not giving them a chance to escape. "What is this?" Naruto questioned.

Kiba leaped out of the fog onto the wooden fence behind him. He made the snake hand seal. "Time to get started."

-N-

"Why in the world would you have all of our shinobi running around the village like fools?" Homura questioned. "What will visitors think seeing all this?"

"No one will want to hire us," Koharu continued.

Tsunade was staring at the two old bags that were on the roof. "All missions have been suspended. On top of that the Fire Lord has informed anyone who wants ninja to go to the other lands for the time being."

The ancient two shinobi stood there shock.

Tsunade seemed a bit amuse at their dismay. "I told you. The Lords of Fire have been waiting for this for generations."

"But to do something like this?" Homura said.

Tsunade turned around to see Kiba sudden appeared on the roof on one knee with four ropes in his hands. "Kiba, what are you doing here?"

Kiba stood up. "I thought I have a little fun."

"Is now really the time for that?" Homura questioned.

"I'll be out of here in a moment. I just wanted to show everyone who they shouldn't be like."

All three of them looked at him confuse. Kiba moved over to the railing and began to tie the rope to them. After he finished everything he sent up a flare to get everyone in the village's attention. He then looked back at Tsunade. "I'll be on my way now." He vanished from the sight.

Everyone from shinobi to civilians came to the mansion to see what was going. Asuma, Kakashi, Guy, and Kurenai all stood in front to see the sight. "I know she said no fatal force, but this," Asuma said.

"We are still dealing with a teenager after all," Kurenai said. "Besides I wouldn't past put Kiba to do this."

"More than likely genjutsu has a hand in this as well," Kakashi said.

While the four jonin were having their conversation all the other people in the area were laughing at the sight.

Please Review if you wish it to continue.


	2. Passing Hours

Passing Hours

Hanging off the roof of the Hokage's mansion were the teams of Guy, Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai minus Kiba and Akamaru. They were tied and gag unconscious with a banner hanging behind them with the words 'Loser Shinobi.'

Kakashi scratched the side of his head. "I suppose we should get them down. If we let them stay up there it will only look back on us." Without argument the others climbed up the building and released their respected teams. They took them down to the ground cut their ropes.

"Ok, time to wake up." Kakashi made a hand sign and tapped each of his students, waking them out of their trance.

Naruto slowly started to open his eyes. "Wha-what happened?" He looked up to see Kakashi standing in front of him. "Kakashi Sensei?" He looked around to see he was at the Hokage's mansion and spotted the people laughing. "What's going on around here? Why is everyone laughing?"

The other teenage shinobi began to pick themselves off of the ground, wondering the same thing. Kakashi pointed toward Naruto's forehead. "It may have something to do with the note stuck to your forehead."

"Note?" Naruto reached for his headband and took off a note that was attached to it. He read the single word that was on it. "What!?" His hands trembled on the paper as if he was about to rip it in half and tear apart the person who wrote it. "Who's calling me a loser?"

The others also pulled off their notes that range from useless, weak, dumb, to pathetic. Each of them pissed at their individual insult. Naruto ripped his note in half. "Who's responsible for this? I'll destroy them!" He leaped back up on his feet and looked around.

"Naruto," his sensei called. The blond shinobi returned his attention to Kakashi. "Did Kiba attack you?"

"Kiba?" Naruto blinked his eyes a few times in confusion. He then remembered what happened to him and the others before they woke here. "Oh, yeah. Kiba showed up out of nowhere in a weird mask for some reason. He attacked us saying he just wanted to test us?"

"Test you?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah." Naruto shifted his eyes to the side. "I'm not sure what his deal was, but then he put that ANBU mask back on and release some sort of gas." He focused his attention back on the white hair shinobi. "Do you know why Kiba is acting so strange, Kakashi sensei?"  
"You mean you don't know?" a dark voice asked from behind him. Naruto leaped back to see that it was Tsunade with her arms folded across her chest. The others had turned around to face the angry Hokage. "Did you all even bother to show up for today's meeting?"

Sweat rolled down the side of Naruto's head. "Um, well…" The boy ended up chuckling nervously.

Ino and Sakura bowed politely. "We're sorry, ma'am."

A vein popped out of Tsunade's forehead as she clenched her teeth. "You're supposed to capture Kiba and take his scroll away from him."

"Wh-why's that?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked back to see him placed a smile on his face through his mask and shut his eye. "Don't worry, Lady Tsunade. We'll catch them up on what they need to know."

"Lee, I am very disappointed in you," Guy said.

"I am so sorry, Guy sensei," Lee said teary eye and bowing over and over again to apologize.

"Fine," Tsunade said. "But if they fail in the mission each of them will have to answer to me personally." Tsunade smashed her fist into her open hand, cracking her fingers that scared all the young ninjas.

Kakashi placed his hand on his hip. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, let's go." He turned around and leaped out of the courtyard with his team following after him.

Guy pumped his fist in the air. "Alright, let's go!" Guy speeded out of the courtyard with his young students chasing after him. The other teams quickly scattered as well.

-N-

"What!? You're saying Kiba has a jutsu that's made him super powerful?" Naruto questioned. He, Sasuke, and Sakura were running behind Kakashi from roof to roof.

Kakashi shifted his eyes back toward the blond. "It's a little more complicated than that, but basically yeah." He brought his attention forward again as he jumped. "According Lady Tsunade only a total of twelve can use the jutsu and Kiba's the only one who's done it so far."

"So it's our mission to capture him and then take away the scroll so we can gain the jutsu too," Sakura deduced. "And that's how you succeed or fail this mission."

"That's right," Kakashi answered. "However there are a few other rules you must follow such as no fatal force, and the fact that anyone can attack anyone in order to get the scroll."

"So people could be on teams for one minute and enemies the next," Sasuke responded coldly.

"Yes, if you so choose." Kakashi looked back at the Uchiha. "However considering eleven people are able to get the scroll I don't exactly see the need for that."

"Lady Tsunade said that whichever one of us fails the mission will be punished which means each of us would have to take one of those eleven spots," Sakura continued the conversation.

-N-

Asuma jumped onto a roof with his team following. He headed across as he continued to explain the situation to them. "Which is why you better hope it's none of you. Kiba is allowed to disguise himself on top of use traps and attack to keep people at bay."

"Are you serious?" Choji questioned.

-N-

"But we won't let that stop us, right!?" Guy said to his team. Team Guy flew from rooftop to rooftop.

"Yes, Guy Sensei!" Lee shouted.

-N-

Kiba yawned. He sat on top of the water container which stood on top of the hospital roof. He wiped the sleep out of one of his eyes. He placed his hand under his head, looking out to the village. "When is someone going to show up and make things interesting?"

"Right now." Kiba looked back on the roof to see Anko with a group of ANBU. Anko slid throwing needles between her fingers and raised them in front of her face. She licked her lips. "I'm going to make you regret those words."

Kiba grinned, raising one of his claws. "Bring it."

A razor sharp wind cut through the air.

Team Kakashi saw the slashing winds head toward them. "Everybody get down!" Kakashi demanded. The four shinobi rushed to the ground to avoid the bladed wind. They pressed their backs against a house.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"If I were to guess," Kakashi said. "I'd say one of Kiba's new jutsu."

"How long do you think it's going to last?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Depends, if it doesn't eat up too much of his charka he may use it to use up the remaining time in the village," Kakashi answered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi looked back up at the raging wind above them. "We've been given two full days to capture Kiba. For the first four hours it has to be here in the village; however the longer it takes us the more ground Kiba gets to use."

"So how far can he go after the first four hours?" Sasuke asked.

"After the four hours in the village past, he can then leave the village and go anywhere in the forest for the next eight, followed by sixteen to range in the neighboring villages, and finally the rest of the time he can go anywhere in the Land of Fire."

Naruto's jaw dropped. His eyes went white with shock. "Are you serious?"

Kakashi looked over to Naruto and nodded. "Yes." He looked back at the wind that started to weaken. "That's why we need to caught him here. The longer we take the more advantages he obtains." The wind finally ended.

"Let's go." Kakashi and the others quickly ascended back onto the rooftops of Konoha.

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


	3. Decoy

Decoy

Kiba landed on a house rooftop. He was redress in his disguise as an ANBU with the 'target' character on the forehead of the mask.

Naruto looked over beside where he and his team landed to spot the dog handler. He saw the mark on the mask and pointed to it. "Hey, isn't that Kiba?" The others looked where Naruto was pointing to see it as well.

"It is him," Sakura said as she leaned forward.

Kiba turned in their direction, holding up two smoke bombs. He tossed the pair down in front of him. A purple fog exploded around the area as Kiba flipped back through the air. He flew across the roofs to escape the team.

Sasuke soared out of the smoke into the air followed by Naruto, Sakura, and finally Kakashi. "He won't get away," Sasuke declared. The group chased after the boy, keeping as close an eye on any tricks he might try to pull.

Kiba landed down on wooden fence. He ran across the top with his arms thrown back to increase his pace. Naruto was to first to land on the fence after him followed by the rest of his teammates. "Kiba," Naruto shouted. "Get back here!"

Naruto leaped into the air to try to jump ahead of his target. Kiba however twisted around to face the group and jumped into the air after Naruto. "What the-" was all Naruto could get out. Kiba stretched out his arm, wrapping it around the blond boy's neck.

Kiba forced them down into the tree beside the fence. The two crashed hard into the ground. Naruto's pouch snapped open, dropping several of his smoke bombs that broke open covering the two teen shinobi.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura stopped on the fence, gazing at the dark fog. The smoke gradually dispersed away for the three of them to see. Naruto slowly managed to pull himself onto his knees and arm as he held the back of his head. "Man that really hurt."

"You can say that again."

Naruto opened his eyes. He looked up to see his mirror image standing in the exact same position as him. Both Narutos' eyes went white in shock. "What the heck?" The two blondes jumped back up on their feet. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Kiba decided to disguise himself as Naruto, huh?" Kakashi sighed. "Well, I guess it easier to play an idiot than a genius like Sasuke."

Both Narutos shook their fists up at the white haired shinboi. "Hey, Kakashi sensei. What are you trying to say?"

"I was hoping their reactions would be different so we could sort them out, but Kiba seems to have Naruto's act down pack," Kakashi said.

Sakura looked over at her sensei. "So then what do we do to know which one is really Naruto?"

Kakashi gazed over at his young pupils. "Sasuke, your sharingan should be able to see the nine tail's charka in the real Naruto."

"Got it." Sasuke activated his sharingan. He looked through the two Narutos to see their charka flow. Sasuke's eyes opened wide, trembling in shock. "This can't be."

Sakura looked over at her crush. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"Their charkas and their charka flows are virtually identical," Sasuke announced.

"What but that's impossible," Sakura claimed.

Naruto and his double turned toward each other. "What exactly did you do you dirty dog?" the first Naruto said.

"Me? You're the fake trying to trick my friends," the second Naruto spoke. The two argued back and forth.

Sakura turned back toward them. "There must be some way to tell them apart." Sakura thought for a moment. She wrapped her hands around her mouth. "Hey Naruto, what do you sat we get out of here and go on a date?"

The first Naruto stopped the fighting to look up at Sakura with hearts in his eyes. "Really?" The other Naruto tried to follow the same routine, but it was too late.

Sakura punched her fist into her open hand, cracking her knuckles. "Got ya."

The Naruto on the right then went up in a cloud of smoke to return to an undisguised Kiba. Kiba dropped more smoke bombs to cover the area. He flew into the air using his Fang Over Fang technique that dove him into a building and out of the same room he enter at a curve. He then leaped deeper into the Hidden Leaf Village.

Naruto and the others followed suit. Naruto leaped into the room Kiba had crash through where there was a woman in her kitchen. "You destroyed my house," she screamed. She threw a pot directly at Naruto's head that knocked him off balance.

"It wasn't me," Naruto said. He ran through the other hole that was right beside him, following Kiba's trail. The four shinobi jumped across the rooftops. "We can't let him get away again."

"We have to be careful, Naruto," Kakashi warned. "We don't want to fall into another of Kiba's traps."

Naruto looked back. "I know that." Then four shinobi sped pass them. Naruto looked around to see that it was Guy, Lee, Neji, and Tenten. "Brushy Brow!"

Kiba looked back at the group of eight and aggressively growled.

"We shall be the first to capture Kiba," Lee declared.

"No way," Naruto shouted.

A few feet up Shikamaru opened his eyes. He looked out to the city below, rubbing the back of his head. "Looks like he's finally here." The lackluster shinobi turned around to face the rest of his team. "Choji, are you ready?"

The larger shinobi nodded. He made a hand sign.

Kiba flew through the air when he spotted a large shadow over his head. He looked up to see a giant hand, reaching down to grab him from a tall rooftop. "Partial Expansion Jutsu!" The large hand closed in around him.

A blade swung, cutting the side of the large hand. Choji's arm reeled back in pain. Choji screamed. "This prey is mine." An ANBU stood in front of Kiba with his blade stuck out. He reached out to grab him with his other hand.

Kiba turned to the right, avoiding the grab. He landed on the side of a building and jumped back into the air, heading closer to the Hokage's mansion.

The ANBU landed on the ground, twisting around. He jumped into the air after Kiba while he sheathed his sword. He pulled out ten shuriken which he held in between his fingers. He crossed his arms before he swung them back to their proper sides, releasing the wave of throwing stars.

The skilled ANBU then formed several hand signs before he placed two fingers at the side of the mouth hole in his mask. A stream of wind blew out of his mask, creating a blade of wind around every shuriken, speeding them up.

Kiba ran across the roof of the next building on all fours before jumping up. Just as he did ten shinobi soared up from behind the building. The wind flying shuriken struck each of them down.

"Damn it," the ANBU said. He looked back behind him. "Block off the perimeter." He landed on the roof Kiba was just on.

"Yes, sir." Ten ANBU jumped up onto the roof with their swords out.

"Looks like we have some company," Kakashi said. He shifted his open eye over to his blond hair knuckleheaded student. "Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "You got it." He made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A huge puff of smoke appeared through the air. Sakura and Kakashi came down toward the first ANBU, slamming their fist into his sword to block. Naruto and Sasuke dropped down behind him.

For the second ANBU Naruto and Sasuke came through the smoke and did a spin kick that the mask ninja struggled to block. Sakura and Kakashi landed behind him. More clones came down blocking the swords of the ANBU.

The ANBU looked back to see that Team Asuma and Team Guy had bypassed them as well. "These are nothing but distractions." They cut down the clones as the three ninja teams moved on ahead.

The Head ANBU had shifted his eyes back to see the other groups, following him. "Useless." He focused back on Kiba who jumped to another roof just ahead of him.

Kiba landed in the middle of the roof and was about to continue his run when he sensed something. He barked. A wave of bugs shot up in front of him, blocking his way. On his left Kurenai landed while Hinata dropped down on his right. The Head ANBU appeared behind him while everyone else stopped on the edge of the roof behind him.

The Head ANBU pulled his blade from his back, spinning it to his side. He brought the blade forward. "That boy is mine. I shall not fail this test."

"Hold it." The bugs spun around in a tornado that descended to reveal Shino.

"Don't get in my way, boy," the ANBU said.

"There's no point in attacking him," Shino responded. "That's because this isn't the real Kiba."

"What are you talking about?" The ANBU swung his sword to the side. "Of course, this is Kiba."

"No," Shino stated. "I don't know all the changes the scroll has had on Kiba; however I do know enough about my teammate to know he can speak in complete sentence no matter how limited that can be. All this Kiba does his growl and bark like a dog. Like Akamaru."

A moment later, the ANBU had his hand extended out on top of Kiba's head. He made a hand sign with his other hand. "Release." A puff of smoke went around Kiba to reveal he was indeed Akamaru, giving off a few barks.

"What!?" Naruto shouted. He placed his hands on top of his head. "But earlier he was talking just fine. He even copied me."

"There was a hole back there near the tree," Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Naruto looked over at his best friend.

"When Kiba took you down back there, there was a hole dug out next to the tree," Sasuke continued. "When he used those smoke bombs he must have switched places with Akamaru."

"That means he could be anywhere by now," Sakura said.

"Not anywhere," Shino said. The bug shinobi took a few steps toward Akamaru and the ANBU. "Right here." He pointed to the mask ninja.

The Head ANBU took a step back. "What are you talking about? I've been trying to capture Kiba."

Shino placed his hand back in his pocket. "You sure been trying to act like you have, but all you did was cut down every effort to capture him."

"Because I don't want to fail this mission," the ANBU said. "Kiba is my prey. I will be the first to catch him, no one else."

"You didn't attack to see if it was a fake," Shino said simply.

"What?"

"A normal ninja would have attack the opponent to release the jutsu to be sure it was a fake or not," Shino said. "But you simply released the jutsu so not to harm him just like Kiba would have done. After all Kiba would never harm Akamaru he swore to protect him."

The ANBU chuckled. He reached for his mask, slightly taking it off his face, but not enough for anyone to see his true face. "I guess it doesn't always pay to have a smart guy on the team." He removed the entire thing to reveal that he really was Kiba.

"You disguise your voice and hid your style of fighting so no one would even consider you to be a fake," Shino said.

"But then what happened to our leader?" one of the ANBU questioned.

Kiba looked back at them with a toothy grin. "I took that loser out awhile back."

"But in the end you run out of places to go," Shino responded. Kiba returned his attention back to his teammate. "You're completely surrounded."

"Hmph." Kiba hunched his shoulders. "I trained Akamaru to avoid attack and out run several opponents. You don't think I didn't do the same for me." Kiba shifted his eyes down to his partner. "Akamaru, you can go now. I'll handle things from here."

Akamaru barked. He leaped high in the air and escaped the area with no one following him.

Kiba then turned himself toward Hinata. He charged toward her, swinging his blade. Hinata turned to avoid the strike while she thrust her palm forward to strike Kiba with her gentle fist. Kiba lowered his head under it and leaped to the roof behind Hinata.

He dropped the sword. He landed on one foot.

Anko landed behind Hinata. Her body was a bit cut up from enduring Kiba's earlier attack at the hospital. "You're not getting away." She stretched her arm out. "Striking Shadow Snakes!" Four snakes shot out of her sleeve, flying toward Kiba.

Kiba pulled out four kunai, throwing them back at the hissing serpents. The kunai cut and stabbed the snakes, striking them down. "Nice try," Kiba said with cocky look on his face. His eyes went wide eye while his slit pupils trembled. "What the-?"

He shifted his eyes back. "You?" He spotted Shikamaru a few feet behind using the Rat hand sign. "Shadow Possession Jutsu."

Shikamaru smirked. "You didn't think Shino was the only who figured out what you were planning now did you? You shouldn't have cut Choji's arm."

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't get too far ahead of yourself," Kiba claimed. He fought through the jutsu to bring his hands up together. Shikamaru increased the strength of his jutsu. Kiba made the tiger hand sign.

"Choji, he's trying to break my jutsu by sending charka to his feet," Shikamaru said.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Just as Kiba was breaking away from the shadows, Choji's large hand grabbed him, squeezing his body.

Shikamaru looked over to his right. "Ino, it's your turn."

Ino held the mind transfer hand sign. "I'm on it."

Kiba struggled in Choji's hand. He opened one eye to look over at Ino. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He bit down on his teeth. "I've already use a jutsu to hid my charka flow from both the sharingan and Byakugan you sure I haven't use anything to protect my mind."

"Is he bluffing?" Choji questioned.

"Either way we can't take the risk," Shikamaru said. He lowered himself down on one knee and used the bird hand sign. "Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu." His shadows transformed into sharp needles that impaled Kiba's body to hold him still. "Got him."

Kiba lowered his head. "Do you really think you won?" The statement confused the three teenagers. Kiba looked back up at them. "Did you forget the other shinboi that are here? Oh well, guess it doesn't matter. I did my part."

"Huh?" Shikamaru only got out before Kiba's face cracked. His body fell apart like dust and then finally crumbled in Choji's hand.

"An Earth Clone," Ino said.

Kakashi narrowed his eye then looked back toward the gate of the village. "He didn't just use one, but two decoys to distract us. Time is almost up so his goal is to leave the village."

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


End file.
